1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk and a method of recording data to the same, and more particularly, to a method of recording data to an area of a DVD+RW disk having a defective block, and an optical disk on which data is recorded using the recording method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical disks, which are optical information storage media, are widely used in optical pickup devices that record/reproduce information in a non-contact manner. Types of optical disks are compact discs (CD) and digital versatile discs (DVD), and high density DVDs (HD-DVD). Optical disks capable of recording, erasing, and reproducing data are a CD-R, a CD-RW, a DVD-RW, a DVD-RAM, a DVD+RW, or the like.
In DVD+RW disks, a basic recordable unit capable of recording a predetermined amount of data is called an error correction code (ECC) block. A method of recording data to several ECC blocks is shown in FIG. 1A. In the related art, when data is recorded sequentially, linking can be properly performed by using the last 8-channel bits 100-a of an ECC block before an N-th ECC block 102, where recording starts. Since linking may not start at an exact location due to an error in the number of rotations of a disk during recording, a spare area of ±5T is provided so that recording can start in the spare area. In other words, by providing the spare area of ±5T between an ideal recording start point and a real recording start point, if recording starts anywhere within the spare area, proper recording can be performed.
To follow the above-described linking system, the last 8-channel bits 104-a of the ECC block 104 remains unrecorded so that linking for consecutive recording is properly accomplished.
A conventional consecutive recording method based on the linking system is shown in FIG. 1B. Referring to FIG. 1B, data is recorded in an (N−1)th ECC block 100 excluding the last 8-channel bits 100-a. After the recording of the (N−1)th ECC block 100, while M ECC blocks starting from the N-th ECC block 102 are being recorded, linking occurs in the last 8 channel bits 100-a of the (N−1)th ECC block 100. Only the last 8 channel bits 104-a among the bits of the (N+M−1)th ECC block 100 are unrecorded.
FIG. 1C shows a case where data is recorded in a blank area to which data was not recorded. If an (N−2)th ECC block 110 right before a (N−1)th ECC block 112 where recording starts is a blank block to which data was not recorded, dummy data is recorded in the (N−1)th ECC block 112, and recording of user data starts from an N-th ECC block 114. Here, recording of the dummy data starts from the last 8 channel bits 110-a of the (N−2)th ECC block 110. The last 8-channel bits 116-a of a (N+M−1)th ECC block 116 where recording ends remain unrecorded.
In the related art, a method has been prescribed regarding how linking occurs in a case where consecutive recording is performed on a DVD+RW, while a method has not been prescribed regarding how a linking system is applied if a defective block is generated between ECC blocks where consecutive recording is being performed. Also, a method of consecutive recording and a method of recording data in a blank disk block are specified in the related art, while data overwriting to a disk where data has already been recorded has not been prescribed. Thus, there is a need to prescribe how linking occurs if a defective block is generated and how overwriting is performed.